Those Bonded to the Blades
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: The Digidestined reach the next level. Please Read and Review.


Those Bonded to the Blades   
Chapter Two

Matt narating:We finnaly did it. We defeated Magusmon. He told us that the Shadow of the Master was a beast named Lost Number. There's one thing to check off our list of questions. Still though, I have the feeling that this isn't over yet. 

"Alright!" Tai cheered. "Magusmon is history. There's another evil digimon to check off our list."   
"Maybe," Izzy said. "But he also said that Lost Number would be more powerful than he is. He also said that he would be waiting for us at some citidel."   
"He was just trying to scare us," Tai said opptimisicly. "There's no way he could be back. You all saw War Greymon slice him up. It would be impossible for him to survive against that."   
"Even if he dosen't come back," Matt began. "This Lost Number fellow is supposed to be even stronger then he was. I rather doubt that Magusmon would bluff about that."   
"Magusmon was strong," Tai admitted. "We have to assume that he wasn't lying, but even if he was telling the truth, so what? We're the Digidestined! There's been nothing they've thrown at us that we couldn't handle yet."   
"And I'm sure that thought never passed anyone else untill now," Izzy pointed out sarcasticly. "Magusmon's already thought a great deal about it, and I'm guessing that almost everyone else did too. I rather doubt that they would start a long fight like that if they didn't think they had a chanch to win."   


* * *

  
"Lost Number," Izzy thought aloud. "Who could that be? Another digimon? Only he dosen't have a 'mon' suffix like the others."   
"Sounds like it could be referring to a computer term," Tentomon obsurved. "Remember at Andromon's factory? A small change in that program made drastic differences. Lost Number could meen something like 'missing computer link'."   
"Izzy. Hey, Izzy!" a voice came from the computer. "It's me, Genai. I just heard you got rid of Magusmon from that arena. I've been doing a little energy scan with a device that I built and it showed a major power surge there. What the heck happened?"   
"Magusmon managed to digivolve into Omega Magusmon," Izzy began. "And first, he seemed to be in control. Then Matt and Tai challenged him and somehow managed to make Augumon and Gabumon be able to digivolve to Mega once again."   
"Just as I thought," Genai mused. "It seems that we were right with our theorys."   
"Theorys? What theorys?"   
"Saazuka has remarkable powers. Magusmon didn't just create them from scratch. It seems that he copyed the powers from your crests and replicated them; in doing so he unlocked something. You'll have to come over here to see what I meen."   


* * *

  
"Okay, Genai. We're here," Izzy said. "What is this new power that you told us about."   
"Augumon and Gabumon were able to digivolve through pure emotional energy from both Tai and Matt," Genai explained. "I believe that we could tap into that power and not only make your digimon stronger but you also as well."   
"So then we'll be able to digivolve?" Izzy asked. "But that dosen't make sense. We're humans, not digimon. We can't just go in and tamper with our bodys."   
"And we're not trying to tamper with your bodys," the old man tapped Izzy's head. "We're trying to add to what's always been within you. Your digimon are able to digivolve into the next level by borrowing a little of your energy. They seem to get that energy from the emotions that run through your crests. So then why can't we just have the energy from the crests come back into you?"   
"Either way, your a lot stronger now then you were before," Genai continued. "You've all grown a lot since coming to the digital world. I still have my faith that you'll be able to fulfill your roles as the Digidestined."   
"I say that we go for it," spoke Matt. "We can't just skip a chance like this to become stronger." The others nodded their heads in agreement.   
"Good. Then all of you concentrate on something. Concentrate hard on the feelings your crests represent. You should be then able to reach your next level. The level of the Digiwarrior."   


* * *

  
Tai thought of his family, of his friends, friends and family that would believe in him. He thought of how he would fight, and keep fighting untill his destiny was complete.   
Sora concentrated on the world; both the digital and the real world. Remembered how things in both had given her joy. How she loved them and would hate to lose them.   
Matt thought of T.K. his dad, his mom, how they would stay with him. Of Gabumon and his other friends. How they would have faith in him forever, no matter what.   
Joe remembered all the people. Know him or not, how they ultimately realided on him and his friends to help save both worlds. He would try and continue to try his best forever.   
Mimi knew why she would have to fight. For her parents, for her friends, for the sake of both world; she would fight. She would keep going on as long as those she carred for where in danger!   
Izzy knew what he would do. He would do his best to aid himself and his friends in his quest. No matter what happened. How he would continue to go on no matter what the odds were.   
There was hope in T.K's vision. Hope for the future. Hope that after the fighting was over that the world could start over. How peace and happiness would come.   
Kari thought of the others. Digimon and human alike; how they had all fought and sacrificed so hard for them. How she wouldn't let any of their sacrifices go in vain!   
They spoke as one. No fear or uncertainty was in their hearts. "Digivolve." 


End file.
